Valentine Prom
by Jesse Barrow
Summary: When it's Valentine's day, Jesse's new girlfriend, Kimi decides to go to the prom with Jesse. Rated T to play safe.


**Jesse: Again, another story before Zack comes back. Valentines Day!**

**Celrock owns Zack. Nickelodeon and Klasky-Cuspo own Rugrats and All Grown Up. Lilnate13 owns Starr.**

* * *

Jesse woke up to see my alarm clock going off. It read "5:01 A.M Monday, February 14, 2027." He also woke up to see his 7-year-old dog, Holly, an Austrian Shepard mixed with Aussie. "Ughhhh" Jesse said as he shut up the alarm clock. Pulled out two valentines' gifts, one for Kimi, and one for Zack as a welcome back present.

At the Pickle's house, Tommy has been a little moapy since Kimi broke up with him. He sat at the table while 14-year-old Dil was eating some Cheerios. "Dude, cut out of it" Dil said to Tommy.

"I'm too depressed to do anything," Tommy said back to Dil.

"Come on dude, snap out of it" ordered Dil. Tommy just got his backpack and walked to the bus. It would be 25 minutes later before Dil leaves.

Jesse got on his bicycle and headed to the Java Lava, but this time crossing the street, he looked both ways. He crossed the street and put his bike on the new bike rack Jesse built for his Woodwork merit badge. He was a first class Boy Scout at Troop 1991.

"Hi Kimi" Jesse said.

"Oh hi Jesse" Kimi said. "Well, what did you get me for Valentines Day?"

Jesse reveled it was an 10K watch, "This is from Tommy." Jesse said.

"Huh?" Kimi said.

"Well, Tommy was trying to make you feel better, and still like him, so he bought this 10K Golden watch, and he got just for you." Jesse said about the present.

"You should probably talk to Tommy today" someone from behind said. It was Lil, of a course. "Tommy is pretty sad, and I better be heading to school" she continued. She hoped on her bike and rode off, so did Jesse and Kimi.

"Well Zack is coming back to start unpacking back on Wednesday." Jesse said to Kimi.

"Oh, that's great! Tonight, do you want to go to the Valentines Day dance with me, Jesse?" Kimi said to Jesse

"Well…. sure" Jesse said back to Kimi, not trying to hurt her feelings, he kind of wanted Kimi to go back with Tommy before Zack finds out. 'Oh crap, what am I going to do?' I thought, I got so carried away, then going to the bike rack, which was also built by Troop 1991, not me. I crashed into a small palm tree. 'Me and crashing, it seems to happen a lot to me' I also thought as a brought my bike towards the bike rack. I remember when I just got there they were talking about that old nail Kimi fell on at Japan, I just kept myself quiet, I knew it was a love bite, fair and square. I walked in school and joined up Gumball and Darwin Waterson. They also had the first 4 classes, and 2nd to last class together. At 7:45 the intercom boomed

"Welcome Students of Yucaipa High School. Today is February 14, 2027; please join us for the Pledge Allegiance, I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all. Please take a moment of silence" The intercom continued "Today's Lunch is" then someone took over the intercom " Pizza Sticks with an apple." "Uhgggg" Gumball said in a deep voice "Tonight is the Valentines dance, or the prom night go get your girlfriend and party out" The intercom had finished a turned off.

_**8 ½ hours later**_

Jesse had just got to the Java Lava. Kimi was still a little behind. The rest of the gang took the bus to the nearest bus stop to the Java Lava, CA 153 and I-5. Kimi arrived at the coffee shop

"Oh, hey Jesse" Kimi said to Jesse, who was sitting.

"Hi Kimi" Jesse said back to Kimi.

"So are you thinking about the prom?" Kimi asked Jesse.

"Umm… now I am," Jesse said.

"Well are we going to have go together to get clothes?" Kimi said back to Jesse.

"No, I'm going with Lil, and you're going with To…I mean Chuckie" Jesse said to Kimi, answering her question. Kimi kisses Jesse in the cheek. A little while later, the rest of the gang showed up and leaves, Phil, Tommy, and Dil go to the Deville's house, while Jesse and Lil go shopping for tuxedo, Chuckie and Kimi were shopping for a dress, both at the TJMaxx in Northeastern, North Los Angeles. About after an hour in the shop, Jesse leaves with Lil, 12 minutes after that Chuckie and Kimi leave. About 5:30 in the evening they were all dressed, Lil got herself a dress to go with Phil, to have an experience of a prom. Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie stayed back to watch Monday Night Football on NBC.

At the prom there were almost 342 people, meaning there was 121 couples, exulting them. Jesse and Kimi started to dance, the song that was playing "American Pie" Jesse knew this song, and because when he was 11 he listened to it over 500 times. After a while, probably 3 hours later they played the slow song. Jesse and Kimi started to lean over at the end of the song, and at the final beat, they kissed. They left the prom and headed to Kimi and Chuckie's house, nobody was home. Jesse and Kimi went to her room.

* * *

**Jesse: Yep, this is where the *** go in now.**

"Jesse, do you want to have ***?" Kimi said.

"Uhhh…sure?" Jesse said in a little voice.

"So then do it." Kimi said softly.

Slowly Jesse took off Kimi's shirt and pants, leaving down to only a bra and underwear. Jesse unclipped Kimi's bra to reveille her b****t Jesse started to suck them. Then he stopped. Then he pulled down Kimi's underwear. Revealing her p***y and her a**l. Then she gripped Jesse's fly and pulled it down to reveal black underwear.

**Jesse: I have to skip that part.**

_**25 minutes later**_

Jesse had left already. Kimi was asleep, tomorrow would be the day they stated to get ready for Zack's surprise party.

* * *

**Jesse: Well for the rest, tune in to Celrock story where Zack comes back.**

**Word Count! 1, 096 words!**


End file.
